I'm Not in Love
by Mr. Never Smiles x
Summary: rough draft. oneshot.


Kim dropped down from the side of the building and inspected the entrance. It wasn't really an entrance anymore, but a huge gaping hole due to someone's plasma. There was still smoke.

_Chances are she's still here,_ Kim thought to herself. As the thought had entered her mind, a strange sensation filled her stomach. The feeling was occurring more and more, especially when Ron couldn't accompany her on a mission because of his own ninja missions. She wrote it off as nervousness and in a way it was.

The hero ran through the halls of the hospital. Shego's trail was fairly easy to follow – just follow the path of wanton destruction. Must've meant Drakken hung back at his lair and let Shego loose. The doctor usually wanted to be in and out before KP made it to the scene whereas Shego did not mind Kim one bit. Their fights were enjoyable and got the adrenaline pumping. Closest thing to sex Shego had gotten in a while.

By the time Kim had caught up with the villainess, Shego had already picked up what she needed. She stood with pride and had a sack hoisted over her shoulder.

"A little too late, princess."

"Shego, you know it's all over, why try?"

The sack dropped and Shego slipped into an easy stance. "Maybe. Without your sidekick you've gotten a little sloppy."

That much was true. Kim's head had been distracted without Ron. Drakken had actually managed to keep something he stole and just that once Kim was beaten to a pulp by Shego. A few broken ribs, but nothing the heroine couldn't recover from. All that really suffered was her pride. And that was about to be fixed.

A kick to the face was easily blocked by Shego and Kim's ankle was grabbed. Shego threw her to the ground and dug a knee into her back. Twisting around, the heroine knocked her rival off her feet and managed to straddle her torso.

"Well here we are again," Shego taunted with that incredible smirk of hers. "You know, usually I'm taken to dinner first."

Fire; Kim's face felt like it was on fire. Her brain was too fuddled to block Shego's fist and pain exploded across her cheek.

Over her initial awkwardness, Kim dodged Shego's flurry of plasma coated punches. A wall met with the heroine's back just as Shego went for her throat. Her hand met with the wall and momentarily got stuck – she didn't let this stop her, she'd broken through walls before and learned to use it to her advantage.

Shego pushed against the wall and pinned Kim there by twisting her arm against her back so that Kim's front met with the wall.

Again, Kim was flustered. Maybe she enjoyed the fighting as much as her rival did.

Maybe a bit more.

This wasn't the first time they were propped against a wall. But it _was _the first time it happened when it was just the two of them.

Time didn't stand still. It passed painfully slowly. Kim was fully aware of the villainess's breath on her neck, of the rise and fall of Shego's chest against her back. And she knew could not deny the dampness that threatened to ruin her favorite panties.

Then time picked back up to its usual fast pace.

"Shego, please," Kim whispered. They both knew she was asking to be let go. For Shego to drop it all and forget what had just happened really never happened. But the villainess couldn't. She now realized she could have what she wanted; she could have Kim Possible. It could just be a crush on Kim's part, but Shego didn't care. Even if it didn't turn into anything, Shego would have her one night.

"Please what, Kimmie?"

Her words seemed stuck in her throat – Kim's head was torn between going with what she wanted and doing what's right. Only an audible gulp was Shego's response.

The villainess let go of Kim's arm slowly and swept her red hair to one side. Flushed skin was left bare to her. She'd seen it before; admired it plenty of times. But never this intimately. Her chest fluttered and desire burned her skin.

Dark lips finally met Kim's neck and it was the best thing she had felt. Sure she and Ron had done everything _but _sex yet it wasn't the same. This need she was feeling for Shego – she didn't with Ron. Her best friend and ex-boyfriend could never bring this want – this heavy craving.

Shego half expected Kim to bolt; to punch, to kick, to scream – but it never came. Instead she heard heavy breathing.

The villainess left more kisses on her foe's neck. Each kiss seemed to drive Kim on; she was beginning to squirm and wanted more.

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie. Just what is it you want?"

She didn't expect an answer. In her mind (and really to everyone else), Kim was far too shy for this sort of thing; there's no way she'd express her desires.

"You." Shego's heart nearly stopped. But Kim hadn't finished. "Don't stop."

That was all she needed; Shego dropped her gloves and let her hands roam under the heroine's shirt. Soft skin against soft skin and somewhere along the way Shego got rid of Kim's shirt entirely. After so long Shego was able to taste her rival and it was _divine._

Kim turned to face Shego (again surprising the older woman) and attempted to find a zipper in the black and green catsuit. This wasn't lost on Shego and she guided Kim's hand along her chest and to the concealed zipper. The catsuit was peeled away to reveal black lace. The heroine held her hands against Shego's skin tentatively at first, then grew braver. Amazed and aroused, Shego leaned into Kim's hungry hands and cupped the heroine's cheeks before kissing her. The kiss started out soft but quickly grew aggressive and needy. Kim invited Shego's tongue and Shego couldn't hold herself back. She tasted Kim's tongue and pressed herself firmly against the younger girl.

Their bodies pushed against each other as though they couldn't get enough of each other. In the mix of their grinding they rid themselves of their bras and worked to get the other naked. It was a bit frustrating – they would really just like to tear off their clothes – but they needed to be able to get out of the building clothed.

Shego lifted her rival's legs around her waist once they were naked and rocked her hips against Kim. Green eyes looked back at her with lust and small moans and whimpers filled the dark room. Music to Shego's ears.

The villainess sucked on Kim's neck and had to keep in mind not to leave hickeys; she wasn't sure if Kim was single or not (really she didn't care) and didn't want any personal trouble for the teenager. The feeling of teeth against her skin drove the heroine wild but she needed more.

"Shego," she whined. Her voice was so filled with need the older woman couldn't help but smirk. The great Kim Possible was putty in her hands and that fact was a turn on in itself.

"You're going to have to learn how to use your words – we were so good with that." Shego held her hand against Kim's pussy, slightly amazed by the amount of wetness she felt, and trailed her fingers up to the girl's clit, dragging a long and throaty moan out of her.

Kim could offer no quips; her mind was too busy trying to keep up with her body.

Without warning, Shego slipped a finger inside and curled her finger against the heroine's walls. As expected, Kim moaned with volume and arched her back into Shego and her virginity was now gone unbeknownst to the villainess. Teeth dug into the young girl's skin, leaving their marks boldly. True that the older woman did not want to leave incredibly visible marks, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to leave any.

All the attention was driving Kim mad. Her hands held tightly onto Shego's back as fingers thrusted in and out of her tight cunt and a thumb rubbed quickly against her clit. Pants and eager moans just grew in number; eventually Shego's own moans and whispers intermingled with the heroine's. She continued her fingers, making sure her clit was well taken care of, and lowered her mouth to Kim's nipple. Dragging her slow circles around the pink bud took effort. One night – she was going to leave a sharp memory with her rival. Never would she forget her touch.

A strangled gasp let out when Shego's teeth pulled roughly at her nipple. It was a pleasing sensation and like nothing Kim had ever experienced. The whole night was new and absolutely wonderful. Likely she would never forget it. With her free hand, the villainess squeezed and groped Kim's breast not so gently and let her fingers dig into soft flesh. Her lips wrapped securely around the girl's nipple and she bit without remorse. Pain brought pleasure to Kim and it wasn't lost on her rival.

As she worked her fingers on Kim's clit, Shego twisted and pinched Kim's nipple. Nothing was to be left uncared for.

Crying out her rival's name, Kim got closer to climax. Shego couldn't keep the two of them up; they slid down to the floor in a heap but didn't stop. The villainess rocked against Kim with everything she had and in turn the girl's body moved with her, responding as though it had done this before.

The older woman lowered herself and propped the girl's legs on her shoulders. She flattened her tongue against Kim's clit and sucked on it forcefully. It was evident the heroine was close. Teeth pulled at her clit and fingers worked inside her pussy without halt; Kim was starting to shake at this point, all she could manage were unintelligible whimpers and groans – only on occasion could Shego's name be made out.

"SHEGO!" Kim yelled at last as her body shook violently. The villainess smirked with pride and disentangled herself from her rival. In the dark she noticed her fingers weren't exactly as they should be; she recognized blood. Realization that Kim might've been a virgin dawned on her.

"Pumpkin, was this your-"

"Yes." Her face reddened again. "I'm Kim Possible," she said with a slight laugh, "if anyone were to be my first, I think it should've been you."

Shego's chest tightened. For a while she'd known she had feelings for her rival and never guessed Kim could feel the same.

"I mean, it's not that I love you," Shego's heart broke, "but you're the only one who's gotten that much of a rise from me, the only one who's challenged me. I'm starting to think _if_ I loved anyone, I could see it being you."

So Kim didn't love her. But she could. That gave Shego hope.

The villainess snickered. "Hell, Kimmie, sex is sex." She began to pull on her clothes and suit nonchalantly. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to doing this again."

Now it's Kim's heart that fluttered. What she'd done with Shego was an eye opener. The thought of having sex with anyone else really didn't do anything for her but she had considered Shego. The woman excited and infuriated her. When she wasn't fighting the villainess she was thinking of her and wondering how to win in their next fight. In her own way, Shego gave her purpose, drive. She strove harder to always be better than Shego.

"I would love to do this again."

They looked at each other and knew there was no way they could keep away from each other. Battles to be had. And that would only propel them further.

"Let's keep it casual then. No feelings," Shego suggested.

"I won't fall in love if you won't," Kim threw back.

The two knew that was it then. They would have fun. And they both knew one would fall head over heels. It was a new battle; who would fall first.

"What happens when I win?"

The younger girl laughed. "When I win, you have to sing me a love song."

"Ha! And when _I _win, you have to get on your knees and tell me all about your undying love for me."

They rose and stood chest to chest.

"How about we seal it with a kiss, Kimmie?"

It was Kim that pulled Shego close and sealed the deal.


End file.
